


Work Something Out

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Erica finds herself cellmates with Kali.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #18 'Prison' and the ‘a couple with an interesting power dynamic’ prompt for the Femslash February Couples Meme.

The guard led Erica through the prison wing and locked her into her cell. The blonde looked around the small area that would be her home for the next year.

Erica’s cellmate stood up from the bottom bunk. She was older and taller than Erica, and the younger woman couldn’t help but feel intimidated by her.

“What you in for, Blondie?” asked the other woman, getting in Erica’s face.

Erica resisted the urge to take a step back. “Possession of marijuana” she said.

Her cellmate sniggered. “They gave you prison time for that?” she asked.

Erica shrugged. “The judge decided to make an example out of me” she explained.

The other woman looked at her for a moment, then said “I’m Kali.”

“Erica” said the blonde.

A smile appeared on Kali’s face. “I like you Erica” she said. “And I can look out for you while you’re in here, if you want.”

Erica hesitated for a moment before she said “Thanks.”

Kali’s smile grew wider. “But, I don’t do anything for free” she said.

Erica frowned. “I don’t have any money.”

Kali leaned in and brushed back a strand of Erica’s hair. “Oh, I’m sure we can work something out.”


End file.
